Valentine's Day Oneshot
by YosoSan
Summary: Just a small belated Valentine's Day Oneshot with Mu-kun and Hi-chin. No smut this time around


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little belated Valentine's Day oneshot for you guys~**

"Hi-chin, I want foooooooooood~" Murasakibara complained, walking alongside the many shops. Murasakibara had stuffed his face the whole walk with snacks, and had just finished licking out all the crumbs from his final chip bag.

"Mu-kun, this is why I tell you to slow down on your snacks." Sighing, Hinode pulled a bag of chips out of her bag. After being Murasakibara's girlfriend this long, she knew to keep extra snacks hidden in her bag, or at her disposal, or Murasakibara would be naggy.

"Thanks, Hi-chin." A kiss on the cheek, and the two continued to walk, hands intertwined. It was Valentines Day, so couples were everywhere. Hinode silently thought about what she was going to give Murasakibara today. She thought about snacks, but he always had those. What else? It would be their first Valentines Day together, and she was already out of ideas. Murasakibara's hand suddenly disconnected, to rub her head.

"Mu-kun, my hair..." Hinode's fingers combed the blue and black strands back in place.

"Hi-chin, are you alright? You look so distant."

"I'm fine, Mu-kun." Hinode and Murasakibara continued to explore the shops, until they made their way back to Hinode's house. Nothing special had occurred, nor did Hinode think anything special would happen. Murasakibara didn't seem like a romantic guy. He simply stayed by her side, his head resting on her lap, as the two watched TV. "...Mu-kun?" Hinode's hand rested on his head, purple hair tickling Hinode's hand. Murasakibara slept soundly, his breaths the only thing that could be heard. A small smile found its way onto Hinode's lips. She leaned down, and placed a soft kiss onto his forehead. Maybe she would take a nap too.

"Hi-chin. Hi-chinnnnnnnnnn. Hi-chinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Hinode's eyes fluttered open, to a Murasakibara waving his hand in front of her face. Groaning, Hinode rubbed her eyes, attempting to get rid of the sleep. "Hi-chin, get dressed. We ran outta food~" Dragging herself to the room upstairs, Hinode threw on a decent pair of clothes. She walked outside, wanting to return to her bed and take a nap as soon as possible. It was getting dark out, the sun about to set in a half-hour or so. Murasakibara walked quickly, practically dragging Hinode through the streets. _He's in a real rush for food... _The two stopped at Mayonaka Sweets, Murasakibara viewing the different candies and sweets while Hinode chatted with Kitsune, who was working the register. Murasakibara paid quickly, and grabbed Hinode's arm, and pulled her along, heading into a pathway she had never seen before. The couple ended up on a beach, a small secluded spot, with the perfect view of the sunset. Murasakibara sat on the sand, motioning for Hinode to sit on his lap. "Hi-chin, come sit here." Hinode nodded, slowly making her way to the taller male. She sat down, and watched the beautiful sunset leave streaks of colors across the sky. A tap on her shoulder, and Hinode turned around to find Murasakibara with a single stick of Pocky in his mouth. Just like on the day they met. Hinode's eyesfilled with tears. _He... he did this all by himself? For me? Mu-kun... _Hinode could no longer hold back her tears. Her face and cheeks became wet as trails of tears flowed down her face.

"Mu-kun..." Hinode sniffled, and bit a piece of the Pocky stick off. "Mu-kun..." She sniffled quietly again, and the Pocky was removed from Murasakibara's mouth. Cupping Hinode's chin, he lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hi-chin, don't cry. I did this for you. Happy Valentines Day, Hi-chin." And with that, the space between them was filled, as a gentle yet firm kiss was shared between the two. "I love you, Hi-chin."

"I love you too, Mu-kun."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Meh, not my best work, but I wanted to publish this as soon as possible. Hope you all had a Happy Valentine's Day! BTW, I'm almost finished with the first chapter of my Aomine fic... it shall be posted soon!**


End file.
